By the Window
by NO ONE MUST KNOW
Summary: Another one of mine, so you KNOW you have to be careful. ^^;; Not as bad (?) as Collar, don't worry! Read and Review or I'll cry. ;_; (Slash, violence, angst, some fluff at the beginning...what is it with me and these two?)


By the Window

by wolfy g

because the unconventional is fun

-

"Promise me you will not die." Gentle fingers on his chin, soft lips touching his. "Promise me you will return."

He closed his eyes, stroking his lover's thick brown hair, listening to those beseeching whispers; asking for promises that could never be made. "Promise me," he murmured, his lips sliding down Monev's cheekbone. "Promise me you will not abandon me..."

After a moment, he opened his eyes, looking at Rai-Dei silently, running his thumb over the smaller man's lips. "You know I can't."

He looked away, nodding and resting his head on Monev's chest, curling close to the comforting warmth. "I know." He shut his eyes tightly. "But if you do not return, I will never forgive you."

-

E.G. leaned against the wall, looking out the window at the smooth surface of the sand; pearl-white under the loving gaze of the moons. He stood almost completely still, gaunt form silhouetted against the moonlight; the only movement his fingers flexing as he thought, contemplating things only he could care about.

He managed one last drag out of his cigarette, and he dropped it, crushing it beneath his heel. He had never been much of a smoker, but sometimes, or at least in his mind, certain private victories called for such a thing.

After a moment, he pulled another out of his pocket, lighting it and shaking out the match. He blew a stream of smoke into the air, looking over his shoulder at his still-recovering prey. "You can't tell me you're still pouting," he said flatly.

Rai-Dei shook his head quickly, rubbing his arm fitfully, his fingertips sliding over the fresh scar he had recieved not an hour ago; smudging the blood into his skin.

"You look like you are." E.G. pulled his cigarette out from between his lips, walking towards Rai-Dei; gripping the other man's chin and forcing those resentful, dark eyes to meet his. "What's the matter now, huh? What the hell is that look for?" Rai-Dei didn't answer him, his expression depicting his hatred. "You trying to make me feel like a rapist or something? Little too late for that."

"You are a murderer," Rai-Dei whispered, "you are heartless."

"We all are, one way or another." He held his cigarette up to Rai-Dei's face, hardly an inch from his right eye. The Blade didn't falter or cower, meeting E.G.'s glare evenly. "You killed a kid, last year. You remember that little girl?" He grinned, pushing Rai-Dei to his back, sliding a knee up to rest on the mattress; which creaked in protest under their weight. "You remember her?"

"She would have died, with or without my assistance. She was suffering."

"She wasn't no dog. You shoot a dog, you don't shoot a kid." His grin became slightly wolfish. "That's why no one'll care when you die. You're just a bitch."

Rai-Dei was silent, caught off-guard by the comment, but he managed to retort. "You have done worse. I hadn't a choice in the situation!" He tried to push E.G. off him, tensing when he felt the heat of the cigarette dance along his collarbone.

E.G. made a purring sound in the back of his throat, leaning down, licking Rai-Dei's jaw. "You always deny the truth...we all know you enjoyed killing the brat..."

"I will kill you," he whispered, and E.G. smirked. "Don't you laugh at me. I will."

"Gotta catch me first, bitch. And you don't seem to be in any position to be threatening me..." He leaned down, holding Rai-Dei's chin.

"What do you want from me?"

He lifted his head, glaring. "Ask me later."

"You...you have taken everything from me...you took Monev from me, you have taken my dignity, you have abused me to no end...you gouge at my past, which does not even involve you! What do you want? What did I do to deserve this from you?"

"I thought you liked pain," he answered simply, lowering his head to bite Rai-Dei's neck. "The way you talk, how you say you need it to gain your spiritual thing or whatever." He touched the cigarette to the skin above Rai-Dei's navel, grinning at the Blade's hiss of pain. "You need pain, right, whore? So, in the end...it means you need me." E.G watched the skin flush under the heat, eventually turning an angry red and splitting. After a moment of torture and letting Rai-Dei struggle, he stopped. "You need me bad."

"Stop talking to me that way! Give me a straight answer, just this once!"

"That would mean telling you the truth."

"Then tell me the truth!"

"You act like you deserve it." He stood up, returning to his place in front of the window. "If you did, I would've told you by now."

Rai-Dei sat up. "You have no right-"

"Shut up," E.G. interrupted, "shut up and lie down, bitch. Do as you're told." He glared at Rai-Dei's faint reflection in the window. "Don't you dare argue with me."

Rai-Dei stared at him, then his shoulders went slack in defeat, and he lay back down, curling up on his side and gingerly touching the burn. The skin was sticky, and when he touched it, it stung like a thorn had been stabbed into the wound.

He raised his eyes when the drapes were pulled closed over the window, and all he could see for a moment were the ashes of the cigarette before it was extinguished against the wall. Rai-Dei knew not to try and protect himself; that it was hopeless. He hardly responded when those cold, clawed hands gripped his wrists, and E.G.'s mouth closed over his.

-

Monev smiled ruefully, placing his hand on Rai-Dei's head, as if cosseting a pet. "So, you forgive me yet?"

"If you do not return, I won't." He reached up and took a gentle hold on Monev's wrist, bringing the hand down, kissing the palm. "I do not want to be alone anymore. I have been hurt too many times to be abandoned by you."

"Well, if you're gonna be so deep and moody about it, I'll come back, alright?" He leaned down, tipping up his viser and kissing Rai-Dei lightly. "Dead or alive, I'm coming back."

-

end

dedicated to katsa5 and Xara- Vodka and Donuts.


End file.
